It'll be okay
by EyelessPuppeteer
Summary: Read about a pillow's struggle as it's human brings over a guest for the night. Rated T for pillow's language.


Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia

I do not like this. I do not like this at all. I don't know what made this thing think it could come into my bed like this and try and take it away, no matter how damn gorgeous it looked. It's soft texture and sinful plump of a body was something to be desired and oh my holy cotton balls, it's rubbing up against my side! This perverted bastard!

You may be wondering what the hell is going on here and it's a simple explanation really. Earlier on when my adorably tiny human came home from school, he brought a guest over. Said guest was spending the night. Said guest brought his damn hunk of a pillow. Said guest and human decided to share said bed after an argument on who would sleep there.

I don't understand why my human couldn't have just agreed to keeping the bed. He didn't even ask for my opinion before coming up with this idea! And if I'm being real honest here, that's what hurt me the most. Who wouldn't be? He and I have been through so much together these past few years. Those years of watching him, soaking up his tears, and helping muffle his screams really grew on me.

My human was blushing head to toe over this other human! My human kept stuttering, rambling, and giving _smiles_ at this other human. _My_ human had made a gigantic mess of himself over this human and I couldn't help but be _jealous_. This human is _my_ human and I'll be damned if this other human takes him away from me.

Speaking of other humans, the other human's damn pillow is still rubbing against my side! I try and nudge it away and it backs off for a while before it comes back with a vengeance. It lurches forward and is now practically halfway onto me. I scream, shout, and cry out to my human to save me but alas, he continues to snore, oblivious to my predicament.

"Quiet down, you're going to make me deaf with your screaming!" The other pillow shouts in agony and all I can feel is satisfaction from it's words.

I stop though to stare at it but that doesn't last for long before I'm back to screaming bloody murder. The other pillow just starts laughing and I get startled enough to stop screaming. I huff angrily, "What are you laughing for? I took you for a pervert but I didn't think you were an insane one and also, get the fuck off me!"

It gave a fond chuckle before responding, "You're a feisty one. Never met anyone else like you before. Your body shines beautifully in the moonlight too."

My mouth would be gaping right now if I had one. Was this shit flirting with me? It may be the most beautiful pillow I've ever seen but I had pride as an upstanding pillow to refuse these types of assholes who think-

"They look peaceful don't they?" It's voice snapped me violently out of my thoughts and I glance at my human snuggled up against the other. They looked comfortable squished up like that, making me cringe. This scene being presented clearly in my face, mocking me, declaring to me that I was losing my human. This was suddenly feeling like it was all too much and I felt tired even though I had been sleeping before my human came back.

"You got quiet. You okay?" It asked me and I couldn't respond. What was there _to_ respond? I wasn't a person that would lie and admitting I was would make me a liar. I couldn't deny it either. I wasn't close enough to this other pillow to confess how I actually felt. How would this other pillow even react? There was no saying it would comfort me and dare I say it could even _mock_ me.

I wondered why the other wasn't feeling as effected as I was. Did the other not have a strong bond with their human as I did? Finally speaking up through the silent room I questioned almost accusingly, "You're okay with all of this? You're okay with my human taking away yours?"

"It's not like I don't feel scared or anything about this but look how happy our humans are. I'm sure everything will turn out alright in the end. If anything, I'm gladder that my human can finally be at ease and have someone they can rely on from now on," The other said, "Besides, if they get together in the end, I'll see you more right and I guess it wouldn't be so bad."

I pondered over the words and stared at my human to see him mumble something and a small smile appear on his face cuddling closer into the other human's chest. He _was_ looking happier than I've ever seen him in a long time when he was talking to the other human. I made a quiet noise of agreement and was met with a joyous chuckle, "My human's name is Todoroki Shouto, what's your human's name sweet cheeks?"

I groaned in annoyance at the atrocious nickname but replied none the less, "Midoriya Izuku."

* * *

A/N: I tried at being humorous. I think the next chapter will be the last one so stay tuned. If you checked out my profile page then you would realize that I'm a very slow updater but I will try. Also, my friend is my beta for my stories so applaud her. Welp, I think that's all I really need to say and review if you can so I actually know if people are liking this. Adlet out, peace.


End file.
